


The Boyfriend Trials

by persont



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Age-changing, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Binseong are in college, Chani and bin are bros, Hwichan are in high school, Im tired, Kissing, Life is hard, M/M, Wow, a bit - Freeform, and look i got the 69th fic in the sf9 tag, binseong are gross, chani is a little shit, chani is disgusted, chani is savage, dawon is the same way, i like sf9, i win life, idk man, ill add tags as i go, im simple like that, look its kinda crack, maybe he will, of course, rowoon cant handle anyone, taeyang appears but doesn't really exist, zuho is done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persont/pseuds/persont
Summary: It's not that Chanhee hates Inseong; he just thinks that his brother is too good for him. Inseong should prove himself.Alternately: How to scare your brother's boyfriend.





	The Boyfriend Trials

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SF9Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SF9Prompts) collection. 



> Hi y'all!  
> this is a new fic i put up  
> Currently it's very bad. But I'll edit! and scream at yi for help! it will improve!  
> (hopefully)  
> Note: Characters' ages are changed a little bit, but it's mostly just aging down people.
> 
> ALSO the chapter is very very short but bear with me future chapters will be longer!

Chanhee doesn’t hate his brother’s boyfriend. Inseong is nice, and he’s pretty cute, and sweet.

  
But Youngbin is way too good for him.  
Youngbin is charismatic and awkward and giggly and funny and clingy and an amazing dancer and handsome and cute and _so completely out of Inseong’s league._

  
Why does he even stay with the guy?

  
[He’s going to conveniently ignore the fact that Inseong is so so _so_ handsome and probably a genius because Youngbin is still too good for him.]

Youngbin is just blind to what he _actually_ deserves.

Inseong should prove himself.

And it’s up to Chanhee, as the dutiful younger brother, to be an objective judge.

Youngbin still sings Inseong’s praises ad nauseum and acts like a lovesick teenager whenever Inseong is brought up _6 whole months_ into the relationship. _Gross_. (Who even _does_ that?)

His brother is so _naive_ and Chanhee is willing to bet his entire life’s savings (13000 won, not much but it's the _principle of it that matters)_  that Inseong isn’t doing the same.  
He needs to save his brother from this cold-hearted monster, who, admittedly, Chanhee has only seen once (but _still_ ).

[Youngbin’s friends are stupid too. Foolish Lee Jaeyoon and Lee Sanghyuk and Kim Seokwoo all think Inseong is perfect.]

So in conclusion? Everything falls on him. He has to get the job done- the one who has to do the dirty work, to test Inseong and actually find out:

Is Inseong good enough for Youngbin?

Chanhee doubts it.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahahahhahaha *evil laugh*  
> I win life I got the 69'th fic in the tag and it's gonna be the LEAST sexual thing ever fight me
> 
> Hey come and scream at me on tumblr!  
> https://raven-blackwillows.tumblr.com/
> 
> I promise I'm not a bad person <3
> 
> Also! join the SF9 Discord server to scream about SF9: https://discord.gg/8CPDHKT


End file.
